카드
스텔라비스의 카드는 총 4종으로 스토리 해금, 카드 교환 탐색 맵 해금 등 다얀한 곳에서 소모되는 재화인 '재료', 미션-원정의 보상에 영향을 주는 '원정 카드', 미션-탐색에 적용되는 스테이터스에 영향을 주는 '캐릭터 카드', 컬렉션 수집용 일러스트인 '이벤트 카드'가 있다. 대부분의 카드는 마켓에서 밤하늘 동화, 이스델라 민담, 황금별 신화에서 뽑거나 이벤트로 얻을 수 있으며 특수한 카드는 쿠폰이나 한정 상품 구매로 획득이 가능하다. 카드는 중복으로 획득하여 골드를 소모해 레벨업할 수 있으며 레벨 업을 하면 원정에서 얻는 보상이나 탐색에 적용되는 스탯량이 더 커진다. 재료 원정 카드 1★ 커먼 2★ 언커먼 3★ 커먼 4★ 커먼 캐릭터 카드 2★ 언커먼 (UC)Crusader.jpg|크루세이더 단원|link=2★ 크루세이더 단원 (UC)Peacemaker.jpg|피스메이커 대원|link=2★ 피스메이커 대원 (UC)Knight.jpg|기사단원|link=2★ 기사단원 (UC)Bully.jpg|동네 건달|link=2★ 동네 건달 (UC)Merchant.jpg|상인|link=2★ 상인 (UC)Butler.jpg|집사|link=2★ 집사 (UC)Lady.jpg|화려한 귀족|link=2★ 화려한 귀족 (UC)Loel.jpg|로엘 자크엘|link=2★ 로엘 자크엘 (UC)Rudger.jpg|루드거 파스칼|link=2★ 루드거 파스칼 (UC)Emily.jpg|에밀리|link=2★ 에밀리 (UC)Starkeeper.jpg|신전 별지기|link=2★ 신전 별지기 (UC)Rich.jpg|부유한 귀족|link=2★ 부유한 귀족 (UC)Yelkin.jpg|옐킨|link=2★ 옐킨 (UC)Apprentice Starkeeper.PNG|견습 별지기|link=2★ 견습 별지기 (UC)Estelle.jpg|에스텔|link=2★ 에스텔 (UC)Smug Knight.PNG|우쭐한 기사단원|link=2★ 우쭐한 기사단원 (UC)Kid.PNG|동네 꼬마|link=2★ 동네 꼬마 (UC)Market Youth.PNG|시장 청년|link=2★ 시장 청년 (UC)Michela.PNG|미셸라|link=2★ 미셸라 3★ 레어 (RA)Nain.jpg|나인|link=3★ 나인 (RA)Oden.jpg|오든|link=3★ 오든 (RA)Auric.jpg|아우릭|link=3★ 아우릭 (RA)Benon.jpg|베논|link=3★ 베논 (RA)Logan.jpg|로건|link=3★ 로건 (RA)Rion.jpg|리온|link=3★ 리온 (RA)Jade.jpg|제이드|link=3★ 제이드 (RA)Azura.jpg|아주라|link=3★ 아주라 (RA)Rander.jpg|란더|link=3★ 란더 (RA)Caesar.jpg|카이사르|link=3★ 카이사르 (RA)Far-sighted Rion.jpg|멀리 보는 리온|link=3★ 멀리 보는 리온 (RA)Calculating Auric.jpg|계산하는 아우릭|link=3★ 계산하는 아우릭 (RA)Confident Jade.PNG|자신있는 제이드|link=3★ 자신있는 제이드 (RA)Envisioning Nain.PNG|구상하는 나인|link=3★ 구상하는 나인 (RA)Observant Rander.PNG|관찰하는 란더|link=3★ 관찰하는 란더 (RA)Straightening Logan.PNG|가다듬는 로건|link=3★ 가다듬는 로건 (RA)Dedicated Bennon.PNG|전념하는 베논|link=3★ 전념하는 베논 (RA)Caesar Living Moment.PNG|순간을 사는 카이사르|link=3★ 순간을 사는 카이사르 (RA)Azura with Anybody.PNG|함께하는 아주라|link=3★ 함께하는 아주라 (RA)Face-to-face Oden.PNG|마주보는 오든|link=3★ 마주보는 오든 4★ 레전드 (LE)Man in a Chapel.jpg|예배당의 한 남자|link= 4★ 예배당의 한 남자 (LE)Childhood Portrait.jpg|어린 시절 초상화|link=4★ 어린 시절 초상화 (LE)Fellows in Play.jpg|놀이 친구|link=4★ 놀이 친구 (LE)Executive Officer.jpg|집행관 오든|link=4★ 집행관 오든 (LE)the Way Back.jpg|돌아오던 길|link=4★ 돌아오던 길 (LE)Where He Learned to Cook.jpg|요리를 배운 곳|link=4★ 요리를 배운 곳 (LE)In Search of a Hairband.jpeg|머리끈을 찾아서|link=4★ 머리끈을 찾아서 (LE)Wine Serving.jpg|와인 서빙|link=4★ 와인 서빙 (LE)After Housekeeping.jpg|살림을 시작한 이후|link=4★ 살림을 시작한 이후 (LE)Rander's Clothing..png|란더의 옷 태|link=4★ 란더의 옷 태 (LE)the Man Behind.png|등 뒤의 그 사람|link=4★ 등 뒤의 그 사람 (LE)Invisible Hand.png|보이지 않는 손|link=4★ 보이지 않는 손 (LE)Surprise Party.png|깜짝 파티|link=4★ 깜짝 파티 (LE)Special Day.png|특별한 날|link= 4★ 특별한 날 (LE)Nonstop Lamp.png|꺼지지 않는 램프|link=4★ 꺼지지 않는 램프 (LE)Kitty Arbeit.png|야옹야옹 아르바이트|link=4★ 야옹야옹 아르바이트 (LE)Little Devil of Halloween.png|할로윈의 작은 악마|link=4★ 할로윈의 작은 악마 (LE)StarFlute.png|별피리|link=4★ 별피리 (LE)Big Celebration.jpg|성대한 축하|link=4★ 성대한 축하 (LE)One-day Hobby.png|어느 날의 취미 생활|link=4★ 어느 날의 취미 생활 (LE)Brick-breaking Champion.png|벽돌깨기 챔피언|link=4★ 벽돌깨기 챔피언 (LE)Onstage Ricardo .jpg|무대 위의 리카도|link= 4★ 무대 위의 리카도 (LE)Offstage Renato.jpg|무대 밖의 레나토|link=4★ 무대 밖의 레나토 (LE)Song of Angel.jpg|천사들의 노래가|link=4★ 천사들의 노래가 (LE)Party Without Main.jpg|주인공이 없는 파티|link=4★ 주인공이 없는 파티 (LE)happy day.jpg|행복한 날|link=4★ 행복한 날 (LE)Small Crown.jpg|작은 왕관|link=4★ 작은 왕관 (LE)Speedrun of the Sunset.jpg|석양의 질주극|link=4★ 석양의 질주극 (LE)Warm Touch.jpeg|따뜻한 손길|link=4★ 따뜻한 손길 (LE)Forgotten Day.jpg|잊고 있던 날|link=4★ 잊고 있던 날 (LE)Reaper of the Full moon.jpg|만월의 사신|link=4★ 만월의 사신 (LE)Guardian of Hope.jpg|희망의 수호자|link=4★ 희망의 수호자 (LE)Shy Confession.jpg|수줍은 고백|link=4★ 수줍은 고백 (LE)Tacit Serving.jpg|과묵한 서빙|link=4★ 과묵한 서빙 (LE)Tears of Happiness.jpg|행복의 눈물|link=4★ 행복의 눈물 (LE)Black Conductor.jpg|칠흑의 지휘자|link=4★ 칠흑의 지휘자 (LE)One-eyed Savior.jpg|독안의 구원자|link=4★ 독안의 구원자 (LE)Quiet Birthday.jpg|조용한 생일파티|link=4★ 조용한 생일파티 (LE)Preparation for Sleep.jpg|잠들기 위한 준비|link=4★ 잠들기 위한 준비 (LE)Place of Gossip.jpg|소문의 그 곳|link=4★ 소문의 그 곳 (LE)Unfamiliar Birthday.jpg|낯선 생일|link=4★ 낯선 생일 (LE)Nox árdĕo.jpg|녹스 아르데오|link=4★ 녹스 아르데오 (LE)Fidus Larífŭga.jpg|피두스 라리푸가|link=4★ 피두스 라리푸가 (LE)Special Gift.jpeg|특별한 선물|link=4★ 특별한 선물 (LE)Winner of a Watergun Fight.jpeg|물총싸움의 우승자|link=4★ 물총싸움의 우승자 (LE)Captain and Deputy Captain.jpg|대장과 부대장|link=4★ 대장과 부대장 (LE)Chief and Deputy Chief.jpg|단장과 부단장|link=4★ 단장과 부단장 (LE)Detective Logan.jpg|명탐정 로건|link=4★ 명탐정 로건 (LE)Mysterious Thief Caesar.jpg|대괴도 카이사르|link=4★ 대괴도 카이사르 (LE)Bass on the stage.jpg|Bass on the stage|link=4★ Bass on the stage (LE)DJ Cheez BOMB.jpg|DJ Cheez BOMB|link=4★ DJ Cheez BOMB (LE)Sweet Day.jpg|딜콤한 하루|link=4★ 딜콤한 하루 (LE)Special Invitation.jpg|특별한 초대|link=4★ 특별한 초대 (LE)Dreaming Logan.jpg|꿈꾸는 로건|link=4★ 꿈꾸는 로건 (LE)Pathfinder.jpg|패스파인더|link=4★ 패스파인더 (LE)Mystic Chaser.jpg|미스틱 체이서|link=4★ 미스틱 체이서 (LE)Your StarCatcher.jpg|당신의 스타캐쳐|link=4★ 당신의 스타캐쳐 (LE)A Blood King Caesar.jpg|혈족의 왕 카이사르|link=4★ 혈족의 왕 카이사르 (LE)Romantic Waiter.png|로맨틱 웨이터|link=4★ 로맨틱 웨이터 (LE)Hero in Cafe.png|카페 안의 히어로|link=4★ 카페 안의 히어로 (LE)Crash Azura.png|돌격대장 아주라|link=4★ 돌격대장 아주라 이벤트 카드